


Wandering

by azurefishnets



Series: Ghost Trick: Phantom Train (A Final Fantasy/Ghost Trick Crossover AU) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI/GT AU, Multi, a bunch of the GT cast in a glancing fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: Prompted by a quick Discord exchange about Cabs falling asleep whenever and wherever he finally collapses, with added Jowd stuff because I'mweak.





	Wandering

The sky stretched before them, vast and endless, as Cabanela leaned on the railing and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. He had been working all night, along with the rest of the group, making plans for the final assault on the tower at the center of the ruined world. Jowd and Alma had, at last, fallen asleep leaning on each other, with Sissel in his customary perch on Jowd’s shoulder. Lynne and Missile had curled around each other in a corner, the two strange ones from Narshe were on a couch, snoring raucously, Yomiel and Cait Sissel snoozed against a bulkhead, and even the Professor had grumbled something about getting his head down for a while and disappeared. Memry had disappeared hours earlier, saying they could just tell her the plan when it was ready. The children had, of course, gone to bed long since. Cabanela found himself in his usual position of being the only one awake with enough restless energy to keep going, and so, go he did. He made sure Jowd and Alma were warm and comfortable and did quick checks on everyone else, putting blankets around shoulders where necessary and moving feet out of walkways.

After several sleepy voices told him to go away and stop fussing, he wandered out to the deck, where, to his surprise, Memry was also awake and preparing to cast off. He made cursory conversation with her, but she didn’t need his help and thus, he’d found himself here, pondering. Things were fine. Things were better than fine. Everyone was back together, happy. The shadow of the jester would be banished, soon enough. The world would go back to normal. Everyone would go home.

Home... Where was home for a Cabanela? Did it even exist anymore? Vector was gone. He was unsure of his welcome in Figaro, even if Jowd and Alma seemed to take it for granted that they would all go back there. He was pretty sure the Professor would go there too, to keep teaching Kamila. Maybe he could just stay here, on the airship. Of course, he would drive Memry crazy but that might be worth it…

He stood and ruminated there for several hours, occasionally exchanging banter with Memry, but going silent as he began to flag. His eyelids drooped, and he swayed with the air currents, fighting to stay awake. He didn’t need to sleep, he needed to keep working. He would just go in, make some tea, plan some more… and a few seconds later he crumpled in a boneless heap on the desk, out like a light.

Memry’s head snapped around at the soft sound, but as she took in the sight she just sighed and shook her head at the display. How many days had he been awake now? She reached into the box she had attached to the helm and pulled out a blanket, put the ship on autopilot for a moment, and made her way to her lanky old friend, now sprawled in every direction. She looked down at him for a moment, sighed again, and tucked him into the blankets, making sure he was well away from the railings.  She considered dragging him inside, but he was pretty solid. Better to just let him sleep.

A half-hour later, Jowd stepped out on the deck, blinking and hair-rumpled. Memry nodded to him, and jerked her head at Cabanela, who now lay curled around himself and shivering in his sleep. Jowd walked over to him, as always moving surprisingly soundlessly for such a large man, and stood staring down, no expression on his face. At last, he bent down and gathered Cabanela into his chest along with the blanket. Nodding to Memry, he carried Cabanela back belowdecks. He was almost to the door of the ship’s sole actual bedroom when a sleepy murmur rumbled against his chest.

“…M’King…Jowd…”

Jowd took a deep breath, then toed the door open. Gently, he laid Cabanela on the too-short bed, tucking him in carefully, then went to find Alma. When they were all awake, it was time to have a too-long-awaited talk.


End file.
